


Love Like Chocolate

by pandanyan



Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: Shige's not really into chocolate, but that doesn't stop him from making high-end bonbons for Koyama.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Valentine's Fic!   
> I wasn't even planning on writing this because I have something much MUUCH longer in the works but oh well why not. This was written in one sitting so have some cute koyashige making chocolates together and other stuff. (PS: I debated on posting this up since the earthquake just happened but I already wrote it so might as well >< )

“I’m not really into chocolate,” Shige says and yet there he was in his kitchen in the late afternoon of Valentine’s eve, meticulously piping white chocolate over a plastic mould, aiming to make the best chocolate bonbons known to mankind. 

Right next to him, Koyama snorted looking at the streaks of white Shige was splattering out with his tiny makeshift piping bag. “What? Already getting kick out of this?” Shige smirked, mockingly flopping around the piping bag and that’s when Koyama shrieked. 

“Don’t get it everywhere! I’ll have to clean it!’ 

It was Koyama who asked for chocolates, naturally. Shige agreed to make something for him provided he actually help out this time. Koyama was happy enough to do simple things like chopping up coffee beans to later be infused with french cream. Shige wasn’t settling for any basic homemade chocolate, oh no. He was a man of class. His whiskey espresso-infused bonbons would be a hit....with Koyama. There was no way he’d let Shige share chocolates with anyone else at this point. 

It would be a long process but Shige was happy enough to hum along to the songs Alexa was playing from his and Koyama’s shared playlist while having the other man’s gentle presence by him. 

“That’s a lot of chocolate.” Koyama watched as Shige started mixing the melted dark chocolate chips. 

“Oh, not all of it’s going into the bonbons. Check the fridge.” 

Koyama did as he was told and peeked curiously into the fridge, “You bought strawberries! Ooh we’re eating fancy tonight.” 

Shige rolled his eyes at Koyama’s enthusiasm but laughed when Koyama returned to his side and dipped a strawberry into the chocolate he was mixing. 

“Hey I’m not done with tha-” He was cut off when Koyama shoved the strawberry right into his open mouth, forcing him to take a bite. He silently chewed on it, watching Koyama cheekily bring the bitten strawberry to his lips and taking a bite of his own. 

“Can’t wait for the full course.” He winked at Shige before getting an earful of bitching now that Koyama had ruined his concoction (not really, but Shige just liked to complain). 

Later that night, after an equally classy dinner from uber eats this time because Shige whined about how he had to waste his time making the chocolates he needed a break from the kitchen, they both got cosy on Shige’s bed with a tray of their homemade bonbons and chocolate-coated strawberries. 

Shige had his Ipad propped open with Netflix ready but one look at Koyama made him sigh, “Do I even need to look for something to watch?” 

Shaking his head, Koyama took the device away from Shige and rested it on his bedside table. “Nope, I want you complete, undivided attention.” 

Shige grunted as Koyama fed him a bonbon. “Needy.” 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full...with chocolate at least.” His voice dropped an octave lower as he trailed soft kisses behind Shige’s ear. 

Without warning, he dove in and captured Shige’s lips in a searing kiss. He forced his tongue in to greedily lap and taste the remaining chocolate that was there. Koyama hummed in delight at the taste and Shige felt proud of himself knowing that reaction was from the chocolate and  _ him _ . 

“Can you at least eat the real thing? I worked so hard,” Shige spoke once the kiss broke and he took a bonbon to feed to Koyama this time. 

The other man giggled as the piece of chocolate was practically shoved into his mouth. But Shige wasn’t getting away that easily. He held on to the hand that was feeding him as he chewed on the chocolate and proceed to lick and suck on Shige’s fingers. 

Even if he tried, Shige couldn’t repress his moan. The visual and sensation were enough to drive him wild. 

“Mmm, that tastes so good.” 

“The chocolate or me?” Shige chuckled at Koyama’s expression.

“Hmmm not sure, I think I need to taste more of both.” 

Again without warning, he pounced on Shige and trailed a chocolate-coated strawberry down his chest. Stopping to circle around both nipples before trailing even lower. Shige moaned, already anticipating Koyama’s mouth on him any moment then. 

Instead, he was fed the strawberry again and he moaned around it. He chewed on it causing juice to drip down the corners of his mouth and down his chin and he gasped when Koyama was quick to lick it up with his own mouth. 

He removed the strawberry from Shige’s mouth once again and took a bite before setting it aside and trailing his mouth lower down his body. 

Shige cried out as Koyama’s tongue started circling his nipple, his hands moving to grip the bedsheets when the other man’s mouth closed in on it and began to suck. 

“Oh god, Kei…” Shige breathed out harshly and arched his chest, craving more contact.

Koyama repeated the process with the other nipple and Shige was already thrashing about. Koyama held his hips in place and smirked up at Shige while licking his lips. 

"I think I’ll taste a little more.” 

Shige groaned and tried to thrust upwards, cock already half hard once Koyama removed his underwear. 

“Kei…” Shige warned once he saw Koyama contemplatively pick up another bonbon. “Shit, that’s cold!” Shige flinched when Koyama actually dared to roll the chocolate ball around his dick. 

“Shh, it’ll warm up soon.” He smeared some chocolate along the side of Shige’s cock and immediately licked up a stripe causing Shige to groan out loud. 

Koyama placed the piece of chocolate back on the tray before shaking his head, “Sorry, I think I prefer Shige’s taste more after all.” 

Shige chuckled and sighed, “Of course you do. Now get back to tasting.” He threaded his fingers through Koyama’s hair and urged his head back down to continue what he was doing. Koyama was more than pleased to oblige. 

He continued to teasingly lick along the underside of Shige’s cock before taking the head in his mouth and tonguing around it. 

Shige groaned and placed both hands in Koyama’s hair, firmly massaging his head doing the only thing he knew he could do with his hands at the moment. Koyama teased for a while before circling a hand around the base and taking more of Shige’s cock in his mouth, now bobbing his head and swallowing him in deeper and deeper. 

Shige’s toes curled against the mattress and he used all the willpower he had to not thrust into Koyama’s warm mouth as tempting as it was. All he could do was moan and cry out as Koyama continued to blow him. 

He was sweating and panting by the time he was nearing the edge. He gave a firm tug on Koyama’s locks in warning but Koyama firmly continued to suck him down until Shige practically shouted as his orgasm took over making his whole body shake from head to toe as he came down Koyama’s throat. 

The other man diligently swallowed all that he could and continued to lick every drop he could through Shige’s aftershocks until it became too sensitive for him that he whined at the sensation. 

Koyama pulled away from Shige and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He took the abandoned piece of chocolate again and placed it in his mouth. A burst of whiskey filled his mouth as he bit in and chewed. 

He looked down at Shige’s dishevelled state while smiling and started stroking the other man’s messy hair, “Thanks for the chocolate.” He spoke softly while planting another soft, sweet kiss on his lips. 

Shige relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Koyama’s shoulders, tasting the surreal mix of himself and the chocolate on the other man’s tongue. 

Feeling Koyama’s body relax against his, Shige effortlessly flipped them over and straddled Koyama’s waist. 

"I think I might be into chocolate after all.” 

Without any hesitation Shige popped a bonbon into his mouth before diving in for Koyama’s lips once again, sharing the taste together. Now it’s  _ his  _ turn to see which taste he likes best. 


End file.
